


Shameless Smut Two: Lapis Lazugaloo

by WanderingShiren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Huge Dick, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peridot has a big dick, Small dom, Spanking, Teasing, dom Peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis is tired of waiting for Peridot to return from the earth store, so she takes her horniness into her own hands.





	Shameless Smut Two: Lapis Lazugaloo

Lapis pouts. She's one layer deep into her latest morp, but Peridot still hadn't returned from the store. The shorter gem promised Lapis sum fuk after she got back and Lapis only had so much patience.

 

Lapis sighs, standing from her easel. She walks over to the small lake in front of the barn. She wants to wait for Peridot, she really does, but the growing need to be bred is too strong.

 

Looking out over the water, Lapis comes up with a devious idea.

 

She pulls out some water. Not too much, just enough for what she was going to use it for.

 

Calling upon her powers, she began to make the water take shape. Finally, where the chunk of water she had taken out once stood, instead stands a water clone of Peridot.

 

Water Peridot is naked already, showing off an impressive dick. Lapis pulls her back into the barn, having her sit on a table.

 

Lapis kneels in front of the clone. Her hands reach up to find its cock, stroking the monster up and down, before wrapping her mouth around the tip.

 

There are some downsides to this that Lapis was already aware of: for one, water isn't as firm as the real thing, or even one of those human replicas. It functions more like a flaccid dick than a real erection. Second, she has to control the water constantly, which becomes increasingly more difficult the closer to an orgasm you are.

 

Lapis removes her panties but keeps her skirt on. She has to keep up appearances in case someone comes over or Peridot finds her like this. Actually, that second one sounded pretty appealing. Lapis can only imagine the ways Peridot would punish her for her impatience.

 

Delaying no longer, Lapis sets Water Peridot down on the floor. Standing above her, Lapis rubs her labia over the tip, enjoying the friction as her juices begin to flow. Then, she slowly lowers herself down onto the member. It's true that it wasn't nearly as good as the real deal, but anything imitating Peridot's length was bliss to Lapis.

 

Eyes too big for her pussy, Lapis thrusts herself all the way down onto Water Peridot's cock, moaning in pain and pleasure as a sting of pain strikes her from the quick insertion.

 

Lapis recovers quickly. She moves up and down Water Peridot's shaft, enjoying the fullness it made her feel and the stretch of her stomach, trying to accompany the girth.

 

Lapis’ hand finds her clit, viciously working it, flicking it, twisting it, anything for some relief.

 

Lapis is so close when Peridot finally reappears.

 

The water instantaneously disappears, leaving behind a puddle on the floor. Peridot sighs.

 

“Stars, Lapis,” Peridot sighs, “Anyone within the galaxy could hear you.”

 

Lapis only smiles back devilishly, still playing with herself.

 

Peridot shakes her head. Peridot sets her bag down and closes the door, using a latch they'd installed to lock it.

 

Peridot approaches Lapis, holding out her hand to help Lapis up. After a bit of pouting Lapis accents begrudgingly.

 

“Eep!” Lapis cries out as she's thrust against the door hard enough to surprise her but soft enough not to do any real damage to her.

 

Peridot's hands instantly find flesh under Lapis’ clothes, one hand hiking up her skirt, while the other pinches a nipple underneath her top.

 

“You've been quite naughty,” Peridot whispers huskily into Lapis’ ear. “Naughty gems deserve punishment.”

 

Lapis grins devilishly as she pushes herself further into the wall, using it for support.

 

Peridot's second hand moves from feeling up Lapis’ breast to holding up Lapis’ skirt to leave her other hand occupied.

 

Peridot quickly flicks her index finger over Lapis’ wet slit, enjoying how it made the other gem tense, then relax. Peridot wants Lapis to think her punishment is this teasing.

 

Feather light touches ghost over Lapis’ pussy lips before Peridot gives Lapis’ ass a playful smack, enjoying the way the sound reverberates throughout the barn. Her hand finds Lapis’ labia again.

 

Peridot uses her two thumbs to spread out Lapis’ cunt, enjoying the view she got from it. She let's it go, then, places her index and middle finger around either lip of Lapis’ entrance. Using her fingers, she rolls the lips between them, coaxing out sharp breaths from the other gem.

 

The first slap to her ass is a rough shock to Lapis’ system, though not an unwelcome shock. The sting that accompanies it feels good. Really good.

 

Peridot pulls back, spanking Lapis’ ass hard, causing the malleable flesh it hits to jiggle. Peridot alters her trajectory, making sure her fingers land near Lapis’ slit, rubbing her finger up it before she pulls back again.

 

Lapis didn't know spanking could be so sexual or intimate l, but her she was loving every second of the harsh whaps that land on her ass.

 

Finally, after Lapis’ cheeks are red, and each spank draws a moan out from her, Peridot slows.

 

“Well done,” Peridot commends. “But it's now time for the main event.”

 

Lapis didn't even get to ask before Peridot's middle finger breaches her ass.

 

“Yeah,” Peridot states, malice lacing her voice. “Keep it nice and loose, otherwise it might hurt.”

 

The sound of ripping clothes follows Peridot's words, as a familiar green leotard hits the floor.

 

Peridot reaches for a bag she brought in with her, tossed to the wayside once a more pressing matter presented itself. Once she procures what she needs, Peridot clambers up onto Lapis’ hunched back as she leans up against the barn door.

 

Lapis feels the long cock resting in her back. The tip falls above Lapis’ own gem, anticipation building in her gut. Lapis hears the click of a bottle being opened behind her, then the squirt of some sort of fluid onto something.

 

Peridot strokes her length as she applies copious amounts of lube to her dick. She bought tens of bottles of the stuff for occasions just like this. She knew she'd need to use half of one of them to even cover her length.

 

Finally, Peridot decides that her member is acceptable. She stands firm on top of Lapis’ ass cheeks, using her shoulders for leverage as she lines her cock up with Lapis’ asshole.

 

Peridot wastes no time as she thrusts her entire dick into Lapis’ tight asshole, causing the latter to cry out. It was a mix of pain and pleasure as Peridot's massive length tears through her insides, adjusting them to her girth.

 

Tears spill over from Lapis, as her tongue juts out. Her arms collapse as her head leans up against the door, keeping her standing.

 

Though it hurts her, Lapis still finds herself enjoying it. The familiar rush of the oncoming orgasm is so close, until Peridot suddenly stops within her.

 

A guttural whine escapes Lapis’ lips as she turns her head to see what the hold up is.

 

Peridot sits above her, smug expression as the realization sets in.

 

The punishment wasn't the teasing from before. It wasn't the spanking she'd received either. It was all just a set up from Peridot to make her think it was.

 

The real punishment would be Lapis’ inability to cum.

 

Lapis’ knees quiver and fall from beneath her until she's flush against the floor. Peridot begins moving again, viscerally fucking Lapis’ ass until she once again feels the same climax approaching, only to have Peridot stop again. And again. And again.

 

Lapis’ ass is fucked like this for hours, never being allowed to finish. Peridot occasionally reapplies lube onto her dick, but never stops fucking Lapis unless the other girl is about to cum.

 

This all comes at the cost of Peridot's own orgasm though, something the shorter gem was finally ready to give in to. But not until Lapis learned her lesson.

 

“Well, Lazuli,” Peridot picks up her pace once more, as an unforgiving hammer pounds Lapis’ ass. “Got anything to say?”

 

Lapis voice catches in her throat. When it finally does come out, it's horse from moaning and screaming and begging Peridot to let her finish.

 

“P-please, Peridot…” Lapis attempts to grip the member inside her and never let it go again. “Let m-mmmmmmme cuuuuuum.”

 

Lapis wiggles her ass, trying to produce more friction between the two. A hard smack to her ass stopped that idea entirely.

 

“Hmmmmmm, I don't know,” Peridot hums. “What will you do for me if I do?”

 

“Please,” Lapis swallows, hard and thick, trying to make the words appear easier. “I'll be patient for you, I swear. From now on, you'll be the only one I go to for things like this.”

 

“Really?” Peridot questions. “You'll even give up masturbating?” Peridot's request is accented by several particularly hard thrusts, causing Lapis’ Hope's to build once again.

 

Lapis bites her lower lip. She didn't want to give up masturbating, but she wanted to cum so bad. She keeps her mouth shut until another orgasm comes so close, only for Peridot to once again stop dead in her tracks.

 

Letting out a desperate cry, Lapis finally relents.

 

“Yes! Yes, okay! I'll even give up masturbating! Just please, for diamond's sake, let me fucking cum!”

 

Peridot's speed picks up once again, quickly and without mercy tearing into Lapis’ ass. Lapis teeters on a knife edge until Peridot leans down, running her tongue along Lapis’ exposed gem.

 

Lapis orgasm is great as juices quickly shoot from her pussy all over the floor of the barn. The most intense feeling of pleasure washes over the blue gem as Peridot continues to fuck her ass without faltering.

 

For Peridot, that orgasm actually served the purpose of tightening Lapis’ ass around her cock. Quickly after Lapis finishes, Peridot is shooting inside of her as well. Warm seed fills Lapis’ stomach, overflowing as it fills Lapis completely, distending her gut.

 

Peridot unsheaths herself from Lapis before leaning up against her face and kissing her.

 

Peridot carries Lapis to the hammock, laying her down, then crawling in with her as the two snuggle into each other.


End file.
